Only Woman on the Team
by That-geek-in-a-hat
Summary: High School AU. Shandy, obviously. My contribution to week 2 of the MC Hiatus Challenge over on tumblr. Basically its about baseball, enjoy and leave a review if you can xx
1. Only Woman on the Team

**Only woman on the team** **.**

 **Fandom: Major Crimes**

 **Pairing: Shandy**

 **Rating: T, for language.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own these characters just borrowing for a super important social experiment. Also I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own.**

 **Author's Note: This is my response to week 2 of the MC hiatus Challenge over on Tumblr, the prompt was AU so here is a high school AU. Obviously all the ages have been changed to fit with the story. Please enjoy and if you can leave a review xx**

 **Enjoy**

 **That-Geek**

 **-SHANDY-**

Montgomery's High School always prided their baseball team, they were winners after all, but the latest match was bringing so many doubts to the team.

"Andy, there secret weapon is supposed to be brutal." Julio Sanchez complained throwing his hat down. They had just finished practicing and they'd all struggled to get decent hits.

"Those dirtbags have nothing on us." He replied as he began taking off his sneakers. They were due to play St Josephs in three weeks' time, who were a relatively new team so rumors about the team were mixed.

"Flynn's right. Quit whining and get your head into the right place. All of you" Provenza, the team's captain shouted above the noise of the men's changing room. The young men all changed in silence after this

The team of 20 had 6 more practices and but the time the game came around they were confident they could beat anyone. Montgomery Moose's were huddled in their changing rooms.

"Alright, I want a good game. No messing. Keep your eyes on the prize" Provenza spoke in hushed tones. He turned to Flynn who was his proverbial second in command.

"Let's show those dirtbags what we're made of" he shouted, which got a round of applause and cheers. They filed out of the room and onto the playing grounds just in time to see the other team do the same. It was like a movie scene, Montgomery's team walking tall and proud, their moose mascot out in front showing off, marking their territory and the St Joseph's rolling their eyes signaling they weren't scared. The jaguar mascot prowling along in front. The game began.

After 6 innings they were pretty close with scores and Flynn was beginning to doubt the likelihood of a win. St Joseph's were really good, scoring 4 home runs and all from the same player number 5, O'Dwyer. He didn't know this asshole but he most certain didn't like him. As he came up to the batting plate it hit him, a realization not the ball, O'Dwyer was shorter, scrawny he looked for him and just as he was working it out in his head the ball hit his chest and the distinct 'Strike' was heard. Shaking himself he concentrated all the while the mystery of player five knawing at him from the back of his mind. The ball flew towards him and he smacked it hard. He dashed to the first the second, the third, jumping for home and...

"OUT!" He looked up and saw O'Dwyer shake hands with his team mates, that SOB had caught the ball. He passed Sanchez and whispered "aim for 5" he saw his mate nod before sitting at the side. At last it was Julio's turn he lined up looking for O'Dwyer, he took a deep breath and let his bat swing as the ball came towards it.

"TIME" Andy smiled smugly, finally that cocky dirtbag got what he deserved. There was a commotion as people rushed on. Shouts were heard but one booming voice broke through.

"Get out of the way! You aimed for my best player" the St Joseph's coach yelled. He was a big man, not the kind of person you would want to fight.

"It was accident." Julio's shouted back, Provenza approached the coach and an argument started. After a while 5 sat up.

"Get out of my way!" He shouted, well squeaked he had hit the ground pretty fast. He stormed right up to Flynn.

"Hey, why you so angry at me?" He stood up, his face plastered with a smug grin.

"I'm angry because you think..." He paused and grabbed his caps lip and pulled it off "that because I'm a girl you get to aim your balls for me. Well guess what Flynn I am not going to stand for it. You are annoyed because I caught you out, I'm as good a player as any one of those guys and I'm a damn sight better than your sorry ass." Flynn stared, O'Dwyer was a girl!

"I...I...I" he stuttered still shocked at how she looked without her cap, longish auburn curls and green eyes which looked pretty angry. "If I'd known you were a girl I wouldn't have asked him to do that" he shrugged

"Exactly, you would have gone easy on me." She stepped back picking up her cap which she had thrown to the ground, muttering as she went "Jealous ass".

-SHANDY-

About a 3 months later, St Joseph's were holding a sports event and 3 of Montgomery's sports teams were invited: Baseball, netball and boxing. Andy Flynn sat quietly his cranberry juice not really hitting the right taste buds. His casual suit felt restrictive, how he couldn't wait to go home.

"Still being a bad loser, eh?" a somewhat familiar voice asked, Andy looked up and saw a beautiful girl with auburn waves and big green eyes, he studied her in the black dress which feel to her knee. "Don't recognize me without a massive bruise and unfitting baseball shirt?" she joked sitting next to him.

"No, I recognize you O'Dwyer, I couldn't forgot those eyes" he sat up offering the seat next to him.

"My name's Sharon by the way. I guess growing up with 4 brothers and only one sister, who was years older, pushes to be one of the guys" she crossed her legs and Andy couldn't help but notice her skirt rise up her leg.

"I'd have loved that. How can you not love baseball?" he leaned in.

"I do, I adore it but I just get annoyed how I'm treated" she shook her head lightly. They sat looking at each other for a while.

"I bet your boyfriend gets annoyed that you hang with so many boys." He broke the silence, he knew she wouldn't have one but he had to check.

"He does actually." She answered right away, watching the disappointment wash over his face "We aren't serious, the opposite really, he has the greatest wandering eye in the world. Why, you interested?" she joked, knowing he would laugh and say no.

"I am, actually. Your cute and you play baseball, what's not to like." He shuffled his seat closer, a daring glint in his eyes.

"Plenty of things. My family are Irish, Irish Catholics." She challenged.

"So what, mine are Italian" he shrugged

"I mean…I don't 'put out' easy. If you want to date me, it has to be done properly" she scoffed, her own nerves making her defensive and trying to push him away.

"I'm pretty sure my mother would slit my throat and feed my to her greatest enemy if I did it any other way." He placed a cautious hand over hers. She looked up, and smiled. "Your eyes and smile match, beautiful" he flashed a cheeky side grin. She inched forward, causing him to tingle slightly.

"Prove it Flynn. Take me to dinner next week" she slipped him a piece of paper and winked before sashaying away.

"Who are you chatting up now Flynn?" Provenza and a couple of teammates sat down at the table. Flynn simply grinned and went back to his cranberry juice which now seemed just that little bit more satisfying for some reason.

-SHANDY-

 **How was that? (I adore Shandy, in case you can't tell. Haha.) I hope enjoyed it.**

 **That-Geek**


	2. Only Man Worth Bothering With

**Only Man Worth Bothering With**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe the errors, haha**

 **Summary: Sharon and Andy go out for dinner but ending going for some batting practice**

 **-SHANDY-**

Sharon O'Dwyer stood nervously outside Jonesy's Dinner, Flynn had called her and they ended up talking for a while before her father had told her to go to bed. So here she was at the local dinner waiting for him, she hadn't wanted to dress up but she still wanted to look nice, she had chosen a pair of red high-waisted shorts, white sandshoes, a 'Dodger' blue top. Her hair was tied up with a red and white scarf. She had been waiting for 10 minutes but that was because she had turned up early.

Andy Flynn had waited in his dad's borrowed car for 10 minutes watching O'Dwyer, Sharon, wait he had turned up 20 minutes before hand but lost his confidence so decided to wait and see if she'd turn up first. She looked gorgeous, a vision, he was a lucky guy. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and walked across the road.

"Hi." She smiled shyly as he approached her.

"Hi, you look lovely" he complemented her awkwardly. They smiled at each other "Do you wanna go in? Not that I mind staring at such a beautiful lady." She laughed.

"Is there a store where you get your cheesy pick-up lines?" she teased as he opened the door for her his hand floating over her the small of her back. She froze, pushing Andy back out the door. She ran over the road and Andy followed her catching her as she passed his car. She turned and he could feel that she was crying.

"What Happened?" he asked once he had helped her into the car. She wiped her eyes with the handkerchief he had given her.

"Jack, I saw Jack." She revealed

"Sharon was he kissing someone else?" he asked resting a hand on her shoulder, his other hand balling into a fist.

"My cousin, Tara, she was always the pretty one of the family, well her and her sisters really…my sister's well not…she swings for the other team" she fiddled with the handkerchief as she used a baseball reference. "I was the slugger, one of the guys." She explained

"That's stupid, you're wonderful, you're beautiful, funny, and sporty, I can't imagine any guy who would treat you like that. Jack is a grade A, a.. _Jack_ ass" he smiled, as she started giggling at his pun. They sat in silence until Sharon saw Jack and Tara exited, although they couldn't hear, it was very clear he was inviting her back to his by the way his hand was reaching her behind. Andy took a glance at Sharon and he could very clearly see her tear swelling in her eyes, he fished his keys out his pocket and started the car. Sharon looked at him but he smiled and took her hand as they drove off. Just as they were passing Jack Andy caught his eye and shot him a dirty look, that SOB didn't deserve a girl like Sharon anyway.

-SHANDY-

When Andy parked the car he looked at Sharon, she had asked where they were going but he had just smiled and said: "You'll see" and continued to drive. Now that the car was parked he turned to her and said : "We are going to relieve you of your anger for that dirtbag, c'mon" he wen into the trunk where his father always kept a spare baseball bat and some gloves, picking them up and walking her down to the pitch.

"Can we use this place?" she asked as the jogged down the steps. He took her hand and pulled her over to the store closet. Taking his keys out he opened the door.

"I thought I told you I wasn't easy…" she began as he walked in calling for her to help "I'm not going to release my anger by getting on with you" she protested as his hand caught hers dragging her in. She felt a cool metal touch her hand when he let go, it was dark so she didn't know what she was touching but when she felt it move it clicked.

"You, Sharron O'Dwyer are going to hit some balls, this should be loaded" Sharon laughed as they backed out the closet and she realised it was just a pitching machine. They quickly made their way to the centre of the field.

She started off slow, distracted by her anger.

"Not such a brilliant batter now are we, O'Dwyer." He teased as she missed the ball for the third time in a row. "Picture that scumbag's head coming towards you and hit it out the park" his words of encouragement hit her and she hit three out of the park.

"Alright, enough of this easy stuff increase the speed, how fast does this thing go?" she asked, leaning against the bat slightly as he squatted by the controls.

"Well, Provenza said its top speed is about 90mph but I don't believe that for a second, probably something like 60, maybe 70" he smiled.

They took turns batting the balls and it got very competitive very quickly. Each trying to catch the balls, unless it went out of the park.

"We better make this the last round, I don't want you getting back too late." He very graciously said as he tapped his bat on the ground then positioning himself. She looked at him a mischievous glint in her eye as she crouched beside the machine and cranked it to its highest pitching speed, which was in fact 75mph, her hand neared the hole she placed the ball in and…

"Wham!" the ball shot out and hit Andy in the chest knocking him to the floor groaning she squealed rushing over to him taking off her cardigan and placing it under his head. It took a few moments but he was able to breath with a dull pain in his chest.

"Was that payback?" he slowly sat up smirking when she blushed.

"No, maybe a little, but I know you now, you're not so bad" she sat back her head falling back looking up at the sky that was dark and filled with stars. "Have you ever wondered what it's like up there, among the stars?" she asked.

"I imagine kinda bright, maybe cold" he answered, she bumped his shoulder with hers "Alright then, I think it's probably quite magnificent" they lay back, her head cautiously on his shoulder.

"C'mon it's nearly nine, let's get you home" they walked wearily up the steps, having put away the pitching machine she was pretty cold so along with her own cardigan she wore Andy's leather jacket too.

-SHANDY-

Sharon walked through her home's front door. She walked past the living room and into the kitchen, although they had arranged to go for foo they'd ended up skipping it altogether. She pushed open her door to find her Aunt, momma and father.

"Where have you been?" her mother got up hugging her only to jump back "Is this jack's Jacket?" she teased.

"No. it's Andy's" she replied going over to the fridge to grab some yogurt then over to the cupboard for fruit.

"Whose Andy?" her father asked, his eyebrow raising.

"The young man I was just with for 3 hours and the same young man I was talking to on the phone last night." She explained mixing the fruit and yogurt together.

"Is it wise to be going out with more than one young man" her aunt, who was in fact Tara's mother.

"I'm not. Jack and I are over" she said casually

"Why?" the two women sat in her father scoffed getting a beer from the fridge. Sharon sat quietly wondering how to answer, she wanted to give a sarcastic answer but knew it would get her trouble. She also wanted to get revenge back on cousin, she had liked Jack and Tara had fluttered her eyelashes and taken him. She nodded to herself. She played with her fruit and yogurt mix the colours lowly marbling. She wasn't feeling very hungry after all.

"Ask Tara, she was the one with her tongue down his throat" She smiled sarcastically, putting the food in the fridge for later and walking out.

-SHANDY-

 **Author's Note: I'm not sure where to go with this so…if you have a prompt/request I'd love to hear it haha. Anyhow I hope this wasn't too bad, please leave a review on your way back.**

 **That-Geek**


	3. Only Story you should Believe

Chapter 3: Only Story you should Believe.

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the mistakes, and the friends of Jack.**

 **Summary: Despite not being her boyfriend Jack gets jealous of Sharon and Andy.**

 **Author's Note: Right I have worked out where to take this and guess what I have about a week until study leave and I go into 'I will pass my exams and nothing will get in my way mood' mood. I'm going to try and write as much as I can and just post when I have a spare five minutes because at the moment I'm super excited to share this AU story. Please understand if updates have long waits.**

 **Thanks for choosing this fic and please leave a review, I really appreciate hearing your thoughts**

 **That-Geek**

-SHANDY-

It had been several weeks since Andy and Sharon had released their anger at the baseball pitch since then Sharon had confronted Jack and when he claimed he needed 'a fun loving lady' to 'play with' she almost threw a ball at his head but ended up doing a full pitcher throw in the opposite direction.

Sharon and Maisy, a mutual friend of Sharon and Jack, were on their way to Maths when Maisy decided to approach Sharon's happiness

"You seem happy for a girl who just became single" She gave her friend a suspicious look to which Sharon laughed at.

"Jack wasn't right for me. I am better off without him" Sharon answered. They walked in silence until approaching their classroom's doorway where Maisy gently put her hand on Sharon's arm.

"He misses you. He really liked you" Sharon smiled, the sort that doesn't reach one's eyes.

"I wish that were true." Neither Sharon nor Jack had revealed why the relationship ended. Sharon was embarrassed ad Jack was, well he was just Jack and didn't want to be blamed. Sharon sighed as she sat down, opened her books and copied down the writing on the board.

"Did you talk to her?" Jack asked Maisy at lunch

"Yes, but she hasn't changed her mind Jack, what did you do?" Maisy asked, poking at her lumpy school meal.

"I don't know." He lied, "I bet it's that guy, she went out with, to Jonesy's. I feel so betrayed" he exaggerated. Maisy lay a hand on his shoulder in attempt to comfort him.

Grace soon came over then Jake and Paul. Sharon had been nice and they had enjoyed her company, particularly the boys because they were able to talk sport with her. This meant they had a tough time believing she had gone behind Jack's back but he made sure they believed him.

"Ladies keep her close" he winked as they saw Sharon approach the table.

"Have you gone to Jonesy's yet?" Grace asked, making sure she listened very carefully.

"Yes, I went with a friend but we changed our minds" Sharon smiled taking a forkful of the mashed potato.

"What was this friend called?" Maisy teased

"Andy, he is just a friend. Well we started out as enemies. You know that game I went to, against St Montgomery's, well he batted and I caught him out and boy was he annoyed so he had a teammate aim his swing at me. I got ball in the forehead. I shouted at him and he well…he asked to see me at the award ceremony months later. He's nice once you get to know him. A gentleman" Sharon smiled blissfully.

"Is that why you…" Grace started

"No, here's the thing. I went to Jonesy's with Andy and we saw Jack with Tara, you know my really pretty cousin the one with blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect skin, the perfect lady. I was mortified so Andy took me to a baseball pitch" the girls stared this isn't what Jack had told them, who were they to believe?

"That's so unfair, you are better off" Grace put her arm around her red-headed friend, picking her side

"He was jealous because of Andy, how come he gets to mess around with other girls I can't even get some baseball practice with a guy." She said frustrated, stabbing the fish fingers.

-SHANDY-

Sharon had taken her time in finding Andy's place, she still had his leather jacket and while he hadn't asked for it back she thought it polite to return it, she'd had it long enough. She pulled her bag onto her shoulder and walked up the steps to the brown doors.

"What do you want?" A tall man with greying hair and brown eyes that reminded her of Andy.

"Does Andy Flynn live here?" she asked her grip on her bag tightening.

"Yessss. Who wants to know?" The man slurred, he was a little tipsy, perhaps, Sharon thought.

"I'm Sharon O'Dwyer. A friend, can I see him?" She took a step closer to the door.

"No, my son isn't allowed any visitors, he's being an ass. So little lady…you just turn your ass round and go back to your posh little home" yes, this man was very drunk, how did Andy live with this?

"Well, I'll just leave this here" She pulled out his leather jacket and slipped past his father hanging it up on a nearby coat stand before trotting down the steps, turning when she heard the door slam.

Up on the second floor, she saw a figure, Andy was knocking and waving at her. She waved back then noticed that his hand was waving like a phone, with his pinky and thumb up, she knew it meant he'd call her.

-SHANDY-

"Hello Sharon, are you there?" Andy greeted when she picked up the phone.

"Yes, hello Andy. How are you? Did you get your jacket?" she sat on the chair next to the phone unit.

"I saw it when I went down for dinner. Listen I'm sorry about Dad, he…he er he likes a good drink. To calm his nerves."

"Its okay, my family are Irish. I'm used to drunk people" she joked smiling when she heard his laugh through the line.

"Well, I suppose. Listen, can we see each other again. Sunday maybe, it's the only day Dad isn't up before noon." He asked.

"I wish I could. I have to go to church on Sunday, there is _no_ getting out of that. That finishes at 11, ill meet you after that. Just to warn you, I have to wear my Sunday best so no baseball" she mocked her family's traditional clothing.

"Okay well why don't I…take you for some actual lunch." He suggested after the first try went so badly.

"That sounds great Andy, do you know the park about 3 blocks from St Joseph's?" she asked

"Yeah, the one with the pink and green frame." He pictured it in his head.

"That's the one, I'll be there around half past." She told him playing with her shirt hem seeing her mother stand against the kitchen doorframe.

"I look forward to it, bye Sharon." He ended the phone call before she could reply but that didn't matter, meeting him was something to look forward to after church which she really wasn't fond of. She sighed as put the phone down smiled at her mother and went upstairs.

-SHANDY-

 **Author's Note: I hope that was alright, please leave your reviews before you go because they really are motivational to my muse and always nice to see. Also thanks to those of you who have already reviewed thanks so much for your kindness**

 **That-Geek**


	4. The Only Solution for Jack

Chapter 4: The Only Solution for Jack

 **Summary: Sharon and Andy are too close for Jack's liking so he takes matters into his own hands**

 **Rating: T, some violence.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the mistakes.**

 **Author's Note: Ok so it has been a while, a long while, but I didn't have much time to do anything during my study leave. My exams are now over so ive 6 completely free days to catch up, so don't be surprised if there are multiple uploads, for this fic and others I've planned, in the next few days. Please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review, thank you.**

 **That-Geek**

 **-SHANDY-**

Sharon sighed deeply as the third hymn faded out it was only 10, she still had one hour left and she couldn't wait to get out, she had a bag with her, a slightly bigger bag that had some dungarees and a nice top. Sharon leaned her head back to stare at the intricate details of the church roof. When she brought her head back down she caught his eye, his beady blue eye staring at her, shivering she turned away.

"Ignore him, Ron" her dad Michael bumped her shoulder, she rolled her eyes, he always called her Ron. Why? She did not know but while everyone else came up with a somewhat feminine nickname he made it manly, but then again it was special to him so she didn't bring it up.

"I'm trying, but he's everywhere I go…I'll try dad." She smiled at him before turning her attention to the hem of her dress, so much was going on in her life she didn't need Jack Raydor making it difficult.

 _It was Friday morning, Sharon was dressed for school when she came downstairs and saw the mail on the kitchen table. Three bills for her parents, a postcard from her grandmother and one for her. One with an LA postage stamp._

 _Her breathing hitched, carefully she picked it up tracing her name. This was it, her coach had told her that at her last game there were scouts from LA, she took a deep breath._

 _"Morning, sweetie." Her mother Eileen greeted kissing her forehead as she walked past. Sharon immediately hiding the letter. Her mother didn't agree with her playing baseball and so the content of the letter would most likely upset her._

"Did you open the letter?" her father asked, bringing her out of thought. She looked at her Dad and just smiled, she was too nervous. "Don't tell mom though. I promise I'll open it and sort it after lunch" she leaned her head briefly on his shoulder.

When the sermon was over and they filed out, Jack and his friends pushed through so they were only two people behind her and Michael.

"Right Missi, be home before dark." He kissed her cheek and smirked as she ran off her hand waving away. Slipping past Michael, Jack casually went left, just like Sharon.

-SHANDY-

Andy was sat on a swing, his head down. Taking deep breaths he opened his eyes, and spotted a pair of black Mary Janes he followed the legs up and spotted the green eyes he'd never forget.

"Hello" she smiled, fiddling with her dress sleeves, a nervous tick Andy assumed.

"Hi, you look great, you shouldn't be nervous"

"I…I'm not. I just, I'm used to being compared to be my cousins my grandparents. 'Oh Sharon why couldn't you be more Tara.' 'Take some pride in your appearance girly' 'She doesn't suit dresses because she rarely wears them'" Sharon mocked an old woman voice as she sat on the adjacent swing.

"Well I think you look fantastic. Why'd you be like Tara anyway who goes around stealing other people's boyfriends, eh?" he bumped his swing into hers, causing her to loose balance.

Across the road Jack, and his friends, were watching Sharon and Andy. Jack was seething, he was honestly the most jealous being and wanted Sharon back, and that dirtbag baseball guy didn't deserve her. Maisy and Grace watched him boil while Paul and Jake having trouble calming him. The two girls weren't included in the conversation but heard: "teach the dirtbag a lesson" however both were too scared to say anything.

As the boys were in deep conversation the ladies watched as Sharon fell off the swing, Andy immediately at her aid. Jack wasn't like that, he never helped his girl up. Grace gave Maisy a look and while the boys were engrossed the two slipped away, they weren't about to get tied up with this mess.

-SHANDY-

Sharon had coughed and spluttered while Andy sat her up carrying her to a bench.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realise my own strength. Are you okay?" he asked a comforting hand on her knee.

"I'm okay really. Did you have a plan for today?" she leaned forward a little.

"What? Oh, well I mean…if you don't feel well enough" she gave a stern look and he stopped "I have a thing booked at a…a restaurant" he grinned nervously

"Really?" she lit up and stood. He jumped up and held out his arm which she took and they headed to his car, which once again he had borrowed his dad's car.

Jack and the boys watched them walk off, looking up and down in disgust. They groaned the asshole just had to have a car.

At the restaurant it was clear that Andy knew the people, they were treated like royalty, best table, free food and the specials explained by the head chef. Andy had spaghetti and Sharon had Casarecce, which was some sort of pasta, the two sat happily discussing baseball, school, the future. Sharon was gleefully talking about a dodger's game and while she was distracted by the topic he leaned forward and stole a forkful of her pasta

"Anyway he was right…" she stopped out mid-sentence and watched him bring it up to his mouth. She stared at him raised eyebrow, a glare that could curdle milk, she was daring him to eat it. Slowly he grinned and opened his mouth eating the pasta covered in breadcrumbs and cheese. She scoffed and dug her fork into his spaghetti. She rushed it over to her mouth a little bit of tomato sauce falling onto her chin. He reached forward without thinking and wiped it away.

She watched him lick it from his own finger, she giggled. They ate in silence just looking at each other, somewhat fondly. When they were finished they walked hand in hand to the car.

"Do you fancy going to the pitch for a while?" he asked as he started the car, she smiled.

"I have some dungarees in my bag with trainers. I'll change gimme a sec" as he drove off she climbed into the back. She untied her Mary Janes and slipped her denim dungaree's under her dress. "Now, I'm going to trust you won't be looking so if I catch you, you have a baseball bat in the boot" she teased as she took the dress over her head and swapped it with her lilac top. She climbed back through while putting her trainers on. What neither noticed was that Jack and his crew were watching flabbergasted as they noticed Sharon's movements and realised she was getting dressed. They stood and followed the car.

Sharon jumped out and grabbed the bat, taking Andy's hand they ran down. Paul and Jake watched mesmerised at her talent, she was a fair batter. Jack boiled as he watched the pair.

Andy moved the pitching machine to the side and grabbed the ball ready to pitch it himself. She looked up and understood his meaning and readied herself. She looked at the greying skies, wondering when it would start raining.

"Might want to make this the last one Andy" she shouted to him, as the two heard distant rumbles of thunder. He pitched and she hit it to the other side of the pitch. He looked at her a menacing glint in his eye.

"Race ya" he darted off leaving her standing in the dust, she chucked the bat down and dashed to catch up he dived for the ball at the same time she did and they landed in a pile with an oomph. The ball was touching his fingertips but just shy, so she lifted her knees up and reached behind his head and picked it up, as she came back to settle on her heels they realised that she was in fact straddling him. They smirked in unison, suddenly very shy.

"Sharon, do you want to move or…" he could tell she was in a trance, deep in thought, she shook her head, bringing herself out of her thoughts she leaned down and gently kissed him. He sat up, in shock, he looked deep into her eyes, those beautiful jade orbs he would never forget or want to anyhow.

He kissed her this time and soon the baseball was forgotten, Sharon's hands were playing with the black hairs at his neck while his hands were on her hips. They were locked in a passionate embrace and soon found themselves rolling around on the grassy pitch, moaning and nipping into their kiss. It was the rain that finally broke them apart. It came down heavy soaking them quickly, their faces flushed and lips swollen they started laughing, he helped her up so they could roll the pitch machine away.

From the distance Jack had watched them fool around and he had exploded, ran down to the pitch grabbed the abandoned bat and began to plan his revenge. He couldn't believe what he had just seen, Sharon hadn't let him touch her like he had, why was he so different?

-SHANDY-

The two walked back to the car hand in hand. Andy was cautious to drive in the rain so they sat in the back just cuddling, their hands holding.

"I love the rain, it can be very calming don't you think?" Sharon murmured

"Quite romantic really" he whispered into her ear stroking her hair away from her neck gently kissing the newly exposed skin. She hummed as he nipped at her pulse point her neck twisted and she allowed him to kiss her. His hand rested on her hip, she moaned into the kiss pulling him closer.

She nibbled on his lip. His hand fiddled with the clasp on her dungaree's she shook her head and pushed.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that not yet. I…I can you take me home?" Andy looked into her eyes, fear overtook them, tears were welling.

"Don't cry, please. I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" he hugged her and she curled into his side. He moved into the front and backed out heading towards the main road so Sharon could give him directions.

-SHANDY-

Andy walked her to her door after stopping the car on the sidewalk. He smiled and held her hand.

"I enjoyed today, I'm sorry about what happened in the car, I just…really like you." He apologised looking down briefly. She squeezed his hand prompting him to look up she placed a chaste kiss to his lips, and opened the door to slip inside.

"I'll wait for you Sharon" he whispered before letting her hand go and walking back his car.

-SHANDY-

Bloody typical, he was in trouble for taking the car, so his father had sent him to the liquor store he kept his head down, focussing on thoughts of Sharon, that great woman who was talented and pretty by god he was _very_ lucky if that was how she kissed.

Out of nowhere Paul jumped out and grabbed Andy's collar. A fist collided into his chest once, twice, three times before he started fighting back kicking his attacker. A shout alerted him there was more than one person with this first guy, this suspicion was confirmed when he felt a crippling blow connect with his leg he roared in pain falling to the ground.

"Listen here Andy. You are going to leave Sharon alone, she is mine." A voice spoke into his ear, vicious and spiteful. Several pairs of boots kicked him and then he blacked out.

Andy Flynn lay still on the street not moving surrounded by blood from his body. It would be sometime before somebody found him.

-SHANDY-

 **Author's note: I'm evil I know, it's a horrible place but still that's the way the story goes. Hope you liked this chapter and please leave a review on your way out.**

 **That Geek**


	5. The Only Chance he was Getting

Chapter 5: The Only Chance he was Getting

 **Summary: Sharon's chance of escape persuades her to give Jack a chance but will she regret it?**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: Own nothing but the mistakes, and some of the friends.**

 **-SHANDY-**

It had been 3 months since Sharon had seen Andy, he had moved house too so she could even contact him. She had really liked him and he was gone all of a sudden. The quick departure of Andy pushed her into taking the offer with an all-female baseball team based in LA which meant things at home were strained to say the least. She would be leaving at the end of the school year in 10 weeks, which wasn't really long but it felt like a lifetime for her.

"Sharon, can you explain this to me?" Jack asked, to her surprise Jack had been a lot nicer and while she'd never forget what he had done she had decided that they could be friends.

"Sure" so here she was in English explaining the crucible in the simplest language she could. She looked to him and found she was been staring at. "Jack, please listen to me. It's unnerving to see you staring at me" she laid her glasses on the table and glared at him.

"I apologise, I just get distracted by you and…give me a chance Sharon. I can be a gentleman but I need that chance." He had taken her hand and was stroking her fingers she looked down at them, smiling 10 weeks, that was all she had left and she was gone, out of here and leaving Jack Raydor in the dust.

"Alright, but you'll have to prove it to me" she bumped him with her shoulder, she gritted her teeth as he kissed her forehead, to him however it looked like a smile. It was only 10 weeks, work, exams then she was off to LA to start a career she could totally manage that.

-SHANDY-

She had been wrong it was only 2 weeks in and already she was on the verge of strangling Jack. He had been nice, too nice. It was almost claustrophobic, he was clingy and possessive something she couldn't stand but she had stopped trusting everybody, they were on Jack's side anyway.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, stroking her thigh in her study class

"Well, I have exams and you won't let me study" she smiled removing his hand and clasping it on his knee.

"Sharon, am I be too clingy? Oh jeez I'm sorry, I just don't want to hurt you again…I'm such an idiot" he apologised, looking bleakly at her. In that moment he wrapped her round his finger, being charming was his speciality. That was the last time she tried to say anything, she had given up on personal life focussed her energy on getting out of high school.

Sharon O'Dwyer felt like she could jump for joy, she was getting out earlier than planned. Her new team had signed a lease with two other girls so she got to leave a week earlier because her exams were also done. However there was one more thing she had to do and that was an assembly in front of the whole school, which meant Jack would finally have the reason why she was distant these days.

"As we come to the end of the year there are a few students who are going on to bigger and better things…" their head began, Sharon was sat strategically on the end with jack beside her. His hand caressed hers, as it always did, it was both sweet and annoying. Sharon zoned out for a while her mind still going back to Andy and how he had made her feel, she still wondered what she had done to make him disappear. The heads voice brought her back from her thoughts "and finally we have our raising baseball star Sharon O'Dwyer, who moves out to LA to start her new career, Congratulations." She went to stand but Jack's tight grip halted her somewhat, she reached down and unclasped their hands and walked to the stage where she was met with cheers and congratulatory handshakes from her teachers, who were mainly nuns that didn't really understand the game but smiled anyway.

Sharon, thankfully didn't have to go back to her seat. She had to get her picture taken for the school paper and the local paper, one on her own and another with the rest of 'St Joseph's Rising Stars' she smiled but underneath was afraid of what Jack might say to her later.

She went back to her study class, where all her stuff was for the time being to find the room empty but Jack. She cautiously went in and grabbed her stuff.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his voice low and his back turned.

"It never came up" she answered still heading for the door.

"Never came up. I asked you what your plans for after school were, and you did think then would be a good time to mention it." He whipped round staring at her shyly standing by the door.

"No Jack I didn't because well it was none of your business. It's not like we were going to continue dating once we graduated" she sighed leaning against the wall.

"What do you mean? Of course we could have tried, don't we deserve that chance" the blue eyed boy had walked up to her and taken her hands in his.

"No. I…I never wanted this to happen again but I guessed it would get you to leave me alone for a while so I said yes, we're nothing more than a high school romance, meaningless" she pushed him back and opened the door.

SLAM!

She looked at him, trying not to let her fear show, if he could make such a loud noise with the door she couldn't imagine how strong he was, enough to hurt her seriously perhaps. She fled the bag fall out of her grasp as he slammed her into the wall her arms above her head, struggling against him as his lowered his head to her neck biting at it fiercely. Sharon yelped out and kicked her knee up and connected with his crotch harshly making him falter so she could grab her bag and run.

Sharon ran through the corridors and out through reception not stopping to talk to anyone. She looked behind her and saw him running after her. She sped up and ran more, he'd never catch up, he was athletic but he was no baseball player. She continued running her mind blank she simply took a deep breath and ran to the last place she felt safe: The baseball pitch.

-SHANDY-

Andy Flynn's life had been pretty crap over the following months after his attack. An old lady had found him, she had called for ambulance and he had gained full consciousness two days later. His dad had a record so it wouldn't bode well to press charges so they just had to carry on. Leaving without explanation. It was heart breaking but he couldn't do anything at least this way, he'd be able to stay clear of Sharon.

His father had attacked his mother. That was the final straw, he had the locks changed and vowed to keep his mother safe and so he signed up to police academy, in LA, that way he'd have a clean break. Where he could avoid Sharon and his asshole father.

He'd be leaving in two days so decided to come down to the baseball pitch one last time. As he descended the steps he noticed someone, one the pitch, they were on the farthest side curled in a ball. He jogged over and almost leapt of his skin when he realised it was Sharon.

"Oh my god! Sharon, what the hell are you doing here?" he surprised her, she looked up, drained of energy she simply looked up then lay her head down on her bag.

"Hello, stranger" she teased, her voice quiet, barely alive. He kneeled down and lifted her up a little her jade eyes were almost lifeless, she had red eyes presumably from all the crying she'd been doing. "We had our first kiss here. Kiss me Andy" she whispered, her fingertips gently stroking his lips.

"I can't I…I…never mind me. What are you doing here?" he avoided her request, he wanted to kiss her but Jack's warning had hurt like a bitch, cracked ribs, damaged tendon, he'd never play baseball again, not competitively anyway, it had hurt and was enough to scare him off.

"Jack found out about LA" she answered as if Andy knew the whole story. "Sorry, I got offered a place in a team in LA, but I didn't tell Jack and so when he found out at this big assembly he went mad, I kicked him and ran here." She explained when he looked at her confused. "I wanted to feel safe again, and I did that day with you" she hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Sharon, I wanted to say goodbye but my mom wouldn't let me. The truth is that day I was asked to go to the liquor store, for dad, and on my way back Jack…attacked me and told me to stay away from you. So I did and I'm sorry for that" he explained her eyes when wide and she cried even more he gently rocked her, enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms again. He helped her up and with his arm around her they walked back to parking lot.

She pushed onto her toes and kissed him, her arms wrapping around his neck his hands warm on her hips. She moaned into his mouth nibbled on his lips and the two felt as though they had been transported back to that fateful rainy day.

"I'll walk you home, I don't have the car, it was dad's." he took her hand.

"No. I want you to take me back to yours, I want to be with you until I leave tomorrow afternoon. Everything's packed I just need to collect it." She smiled playing with his shirt.

"Are you sure? I don't want to push you into anything" he double checked as he took her hand and they headed in the direction of his house.

-SHANDY-

 **Author's Note: Here's the thing I could end it here but I do have some chapters lined up that incorporates Andy's alcoholism, Sharon adopting rusty, Andy being a lieutenant. It does involve drama but that's what makes a story isn't it really? Let me know if you want them and they will appear shortly. Thanks for reading and hopefully I'll 'see' you soon**

 **That-Geek**


	6. The Only Woman who could make him see

Chapter 6: The Only Woman who could make him see Himself

 **Summary: They meet once again and she shows him the truth of how he has changed.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own the characters just their situation. I also own all mistakes.**

 **Author's Note: Set about 10 years after chapter five so they're about 28 years old, Nicole is 6 and Sean is 3. Please enjoy.**

 **-SHANDY-**

The young girl gripped her father's hand tightly she had a big grin plastered on her face as they made their way through the crowd. In the man's arms a younger boy was slowly falling asleep despite the noise.

"Daddy, look" the dark haired girl, pointed, from their seats they could very clearly see their team.

"We are going to have such a great day, Nic" he kissed her hair and she giggled bouncing up on her seat as the players filed in.

The two children enjoyed the game, although they were very young they understood that they didn't get to see their daddy as much as their friends did so any day with him was special.

On their way out he spotted a familiar auburn head bouncing up and down. He looked around and walked towards to where its body stood.

"Sharon O'Dwyer, its been a while" he announced, his daughter looking up at him confused.

"Andy…Andy Flynn. How are you?" Sharon turned round pulling him into a hug jumping back when she realised there was a sleeping child on his shoulder.

"I'm great. These are my kids, Nicole and Sean." He introduced them. Sharon, who had changed into everyday clothes, knelt down in front of Nicole holding her hand out.

"Hi Nicole, I'm Sharon. Did you enjoy the game?" she smiled, the girl had brown hair and features that didn't resemble Andy, except her eyes, her eyes were his undoubtedly.

"Yes, did you?" Sharon laughed a little before telling the little girl she was playing the field, which made her blush.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie." Nicole hugged Sharon and looked up at her daddy.

"Mommy said we couldn't be late for dinner, let's go" Andy nodded and took the number Sharon handed to him before his little girl dragged him to the car park. Sharon watched them go, she and Andy had had a thing, back in high school, but after a night together Sharon had snuck out to get ready for her big LA adventure and seeing him with a wife and kids made just a small part of her regret that decision.

-SHANDY-

Sharon was out with the rest of her team, a local bar where everyone knew everyone. She was happy about winning but still a little glum, she guessed it was seeing her high school lover with a family that made her just a little broody.

"Hey, Miss Lady of the game, lighten up." Her friend and team mate Annie drawled thrusting beer into her hand. "We won, now live a little" Annie dragged her up to dance.

It took a while but eventually Sharon loosened up and was soon dancing with everyone at the bar. She was smiling and laughing casually singing along to the songs they put on. It was near 11 when she noticed Andy walk in, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Andy" she bounced over to him "Come drink with me" she dragged him through the crowd. She had two vodka and cokes ordered before he could protest.

"How are you Sharon?" he asked leaning into her, she expected to smell the musky smell from the boy she had known in High school instead she was met with a stale alcohol that was powerful enough for her to squint.

"I'm great Andy, great career, great friends, lovely home. I have everything I need. What about you?" She smiled as he sat on the stool his hand wavering over her knee.

"Yeah, I am an LAPD officer. It's great, although my partner is a bit grumpy. I have kids and they're great." He spoke a little off, not completely slurred but his voice wasn't totally right.

"And a wife" she prompted, Sharon was desperate to know if he was married, he had kids so it was possible.

"Nope, Neve and I split up a while ago. When Nic was…5 that was only last year. That means Sharon" he stood up and took her with him, his cupped her cheek "I'm on the market and I think I found a buyer" he leant down and kissed her, pulling her body against his. She tried to push him off, the strong whiskey taste putting her right off, when he didn't release her she nipped his lip a little harder than the situation called for.

"What are you doing, Flynn? You are unbelievably drunk right now, maybe you should see to that before you start kissing me" she turned and headed for the door. When she was out she looked behind her and round he had followed her.

"You gave me your number, isn't this what you wanted?" he growled pulling her in.

"No! I hoped to see you to catch up, with the charming guy I once knew. Not the asshole who turned out like his dad, hopeless and drunk." She replied pushing him away. "Get some help then talk to me, don't hurt your kids like your dad hurt you. It's not worth it." She walked out further and called a cab and she was gone.

Andy watched her cab drive away, he looked down at his feet, and he felt the tears on his cheeks, had he really become his father? He turned to go back in but stopped at the door shaking his head he spun on his heel and headed to his crappy apartment, Sharon was right.

-SHANDY-

 **Author's Note: What did you think? I hope you enjoyed that and please leave a review because I love to know what you thought. Thank You.**

 **That-Geek**


	7. The Only Boy She Cares About Now

Chapter 7: The Only Boy She Cares About Now

 **Summary: Baseball tickets leads to reminiscing at Serve.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing…except their situation and the mistakes**

 **Author's Note: Exams finished and new term we've hit the ground running. I apologise for this update taking so long to appear. My gods, bring on summer holidays.**

-SHANDY-

It came as no surprise that everyone in the division enjoyed baseball, in some context, Andy had been given tickets from an anonymous person and even better they were Skybox tickets. The team cheered as they entered the Skybox to find that they were the only ones there. Drinks were bought as was some food before they sat down to watch the game.

As tradition, the first bowl was to be given by someone famous, the announcement nearly knocked Flynn out of his seat "Sharon O'Dwyer" what she did next made it so obvious, she looked up to the skybox her green eyes clear as daylight, on the big screens, how long had it been 6 maybe 7 years?

"Do you know this woman Lieutenant?" Chief Johnson asked, as the game began.

"What? Oh yeah, I owe her a lot, she kinda got me to start going to AA. She's…a handful. You probably wouldn't like her chief." He smiled, his chief could sometimes be very difficult to get on with. The rest of the game passed in a blur, Andy's mind still preoccupied with Sharon. Did she ever marry? Have Kids? When had she stopped playing professionally? During the seventh inning stretch his fellow officer Mike Tao took him over to the side.

"How do you really know this Sharon?" he asked pouring a coke into a glass.

"We met back in high school, it was on the field and well…she was a damn good player." He smirked

"Do you think she got you the tickets?" Tao asked, Andy shrugged and sat back down for the rest of the game.

-SHANDY-

Andy bolted out of the Skybox and down the flights of stairs, he took a turn and went out the back way, praying for a chance he'd see Sharon. He looked around the VIP car park area. A blonde boy ran in front of him, he looked up and smiled, a toothy grin.

"Hey kid, you lost?" he knelt down to be at the boy's eye level.

"No I'm playing hide and seek, with my mom" he replied, before ducking behind him. Andy stood still for a moment and then saw Sharon come towards him.

"Sharon" he called out, waving to her.

"Andy, you look a lot better." She smiled, as he kissed her cheek. The little boy giggled, Sharon smirked before creeping round Andy and surprising him.

"Sharon's got a boyfriend" the blonde boy laughed a little louder as Sharon picked him up. Sharon smiled at Andy.

"This is Rusty. Rusty this is a _friend_ , his name is Andy" She introduced the pair, Andy felt his heart sink, she had married and had kids. Damn.

"It's very nice to meet you Rusty O'Dwyer" he joked holding his hand out.

"My name's Rusty Beck, Sharon's adopting me" Rusty smiled, the toothy grin that made him look very innocent and oblivious.

"Oh." Andy was taken aback, the light at the end was close again.

"I hope your kids enjoyed the game." She was about to wave goodbye to him but Andy ran after her.

"Oh er…they didn't really fancy coming but my division loved it. They're very grateful." He explained, they looked at each other awkwardly. "I want to see you again, please. I want to catch up Sharon" she put rusty down and scribbled her number, which always seemed to be changing in her mind.

"Call me, but I'm a mom now so use you head." She grinned, taking Rusty's hand and walked towards her car.

-SHANDY-

He waited a few days, there was a tough case at work which had really hit him hard. A 13 year old autistic girl who had been 'kidnapped' and killed by her own father who had been frustrated with her demands.

He had called her at noon, on a lunch break. He had snuck into the break room.

"Sharon, its Andy" he greeted

"Andy, hello." She replied quite curtly

"Everything all right?" he asked walking over to the vending machine

"Well I've had better days. I do a bit of teaching, let me tell you 13 year olds are some of the most annoying kids." She explained.

"That doesn't mean they deserve to die" he mumbled, forcefully pushing the buttons on the machine.

"Excuse me, has something happened?" her voice softened a little, realising something must have happened at his work.

"It's a long story, is it possible to see you and soon" he said quickly, as he spotted people at the door.

"Rusty has a playdate this afternoon so I can meet you around 3, I can see you outside the LAPD building, if you like or…" she suggested before tailing off so Andy suggested a restaurant nearby called 'Serve' where he'd meet her at 3. Once he had hung up, he felt calmer. He figured she had that effect on him, he realised she always had. As he exited the breakroom the day ahead seemed a little more bearable.

-SHANDY-

Sharon smirked as she looked in the mirror, without realising she had dressed in red and blue just like their first 'date', she adjusted her hair nodding once satisfied and went through to the living area. Her condo wasn't big, it was just herself and 6 year old Rusty but it suited them and it was near to her job and most city attractions so boredom was easy to cure. As she made her way to the kitchen she picked up a few of Rusty's toys she smiled at the picture he had abandoned on the dining room table. Sharon had no clue what it was but it made her smile so she stuck it on the pin board which had been transformed into 'Rusty's Art Board' since he had moved in almost 2 years ago. Once again she smiled remembering how they had met

 _Sharon watched as the children ran wild, a little bit of freedom goes a long way. Scanning the area she noticed a group of girls by the panda's and a group of boys by the tiger's then out of the corner of her eye she noted the lone boy, who looked younger than the rest._

 _"Are you lost? Have you lost your mommy and daddy?" she asked the blonde boy, he turned his eyes red from crying._

 _"Mommy meet me here." He replied, his voice slightly hoarse, he rubbed his eyes and Sharon picked him up and sat back down._

 _"Do you know time it was? When you last saw your mommy" she asked pulling a tissue out of her bag and wiped his cheeks and nose._

 _"Uh-huh, the clock went bong twice times" he held up two fingers after pointing at the zoo's clock. Sharon's green eyes widened, it was nearly four o' clock_ , _who abandons a child for two hours. She decided to take action she called over the other teacher and explained briefly that she'd found the child and that she was going to take him to the police, so he could get help._

The rest they said was history, the boy's parents never turned up and child services had asked her to look after him, for a while, that short time had turned into forever very quickly. Sharon had wanted kids but a mix of the wrong guy and a pelvic injury meant she'd never have be able to conceive a child which had been a scary prospect at the time but she had Rusty now and she loved him so much.

Shaking her head to get her back to reality she went to the door and put on some converse, then toed them off jogged into her bedroom and picked up a pair of heels she adored.

Andy had waited in the car, just like he had when they had gone to Jonesy's. He was nervous, so very nervous, she had been quite angry the day she'd kicked him into the right frame of mind and the journey sobriety hadn't been simple or easy, there had been plenty times he'd mucked up and let his kids down and these days that meant he wasn't worth their time. He had a lot to prove to them.

He took a double take, she was stunning nothing had changed in terms of how she looked. He practically leapt out of the car and over to her.

"Sharon, you look amazing." He greeted her, his hand floating above the small of her back. The two slipped inside and were offered a table near the window, desperate to prove he was still a gentleman he pulled out her chair and allowed her to sit first.

"This is a lovely place, how'd you find it?" she asked as she settled in her chair.

"Well, it's a five minute walk from my work so, the team sometimes holds parties and get togethers here" he explained watching her over his menu. The waiter asked what they wanted to drink and Andy immediately asked for a cranberry juice, not noticing the shy smile that crossed Sharon's lips.

"I guess from that hasty order you are sober." She smiled once the waiter had gone.

"Yes, almost half a decade. It's been difficult but I have tried and I'm not the man you met in that bar, not now, not ever again" he assured her laying a careful hand over hers.

"Good" she replied slowly slipping her hand away, as she looked into his eyes, seeing the apologetic look which let her know he was being totally honest with her.

The diner went well, they laughed about old times, comforted each other through the difficult stories, Andy's alcoholism and the eventual end of Sharon's professional career. The two had fallen into a rhythm that made it look like they had been together for years.

"Sharon I meant to ask, how come you never married?" he asked as they tucked into desert.

"Back in the day, men wanted children, I couldn't give them that, too many baseballs in the gut" she joked, the subject still painful.

"I'm sorry I let you down." He whispered taking her hand in his, she looked at him thankfully her green eyes slightly glassy with tears. They stared at each other for a while until a tapping on the glass beside them disrupted them. They looked and Andy sighed heavily.

"My boss" he mouthed as the blonde woman and her husband, presumably, came over to the table. She was bright, the positive type or perhaps the fake type Sharon couldn't quite tell.

"Hello Lieutenant Flynn and you must be Sharon, the generous donator of Skybox tickets" her accent making Sharon squirm inside, the two women shook her hands.

"That's right Sharon O'Dwyer. Your welcome for the tickets, it was no trouble." She looked to the man who held his hand and introduced himself as Special Agent Fritz Howard. The stood silently smiling awkwardly until a waiter came up to them. Which meant they all split.

"Sharon, I really enjoyed today and…" he was about to give her a speech but she stopped him with her lips, he was shocked but he caught up quickly and let his arm circle around her waist.

"I had to do that Andy, I also have to go because Rusty needs to be picked up. I'll call you" she kissed his cheek and rushed off as fast as she could in heels.

-SHANDY-

When Sharon arrived at Rusty's friend's house she rushed up the path and knocked on the door. She waited a moment hearing laughing children behind the door then an adult's voice.

"Sharon, right on time" the mother of Rusty's friend, Elliot, greeted when she answered the door.

"I am, good. Is my monster ready to go?" she teased, the two mothers laughed and Elliot's mom shouted to the boys. They came barging through and stopped abruptly.

"Why are you wearing heels? And a dress? Where are your sneakers? You look weird Sharon" Rusty asked looking up at her.

"Thanks Rusty I appreciate your honesty. Now let's go" she took his hand, smiling at Elliot then heading to the car where she whipped out wipes and cleaned the boys hands and face which where insanely sticky.

"Why do you look like that, Sharon?" he asked

"Well I was going to dinner with a friend" she replied throwing the sticky wipes into the car bin

"Like a playdate, like I do with my friends" he suggested, she couldn't help but smirk at his innocence.

"Well, a little but my friend and I went to a restaurant instead of playing tag in the garden" she explained "Now do you remember what happens tomorrow?"

"Uh-Huh. We go see a guy and we become a family, in the law's eyes." He answered, while he looked up from the colouring book, she kept in the back of the car, just in case.

"That's right, honey." She smiled at him in the rear view mirror. The rest of the journey was quiet, but Sharon could see he was happily colouring in the back. Their car drove past the LAPD, Sharon looked out the window and spotted Andy she smiled, he smiled back when he saw her. She continued to drive and smiled to herself, this was definitely a good guy.

-SHANDY-

 **Several months later.**

"Are you sure that you are okay looking after Rusty, I wouldn't normally ask mom" she asked once again as she drank coffee in her mother's kitchen. It had been several months since Sharon and Andy had reconciled and things were going well, really well. Rusty liked him, Andy's kids had begun foraging their relationship again, and although it was strained it was better than nothing.

"Your sister is coming over too." Eileen told her daughter.

"Erin's coming over, is she bringing Ava and Jessie" Rusty's blonde head popped around the corner of the doorframe, his eyes lighting up a little having cousins his own age was the best thing ever, even if they were girls.

Sharon watched her son bounce around the kitchen of her parent's LA home, which they had moved into not long after Sharon had come to LA. Although having not grown up in the house she still had so many memories some good some bad.

"Your totally ok with him staying overnight, I can pick him up if…" she started checking again.

"Ron, my girl you'll do no such thing. You have a night out with Andy and we'll see you tomorrow lunch." Her dad interrupted her coming through the door, scooping Rusty up causing him to giggle and laugh. Sharon watched a smile creeping onto her face, her dad was her hero the best man in the entire word, she looked up to him and couldn't imagine a world without him. Snapping out of her thoughts she kissed her mom's cheek and then kissed her dad who was now sitting with Rusty on his lap.

"Now, Rusty, you behave for grandma and grandpa. I'll see you tomorrow, I love you" she leaned down to kiss him but was given a sloppy lick on her cheek she huffed and laughed as her dad attacked her son as the tickle monster.

"I LOVE YOU MOM" she heard as she reached the door. Taking a deep breath she headed for her car. If tonight went well she could see herself being with Andy for a _very_ long time.

-SHANDY-

 **Author's Note: Okay so we are nearly at the end of this little AU tale. Quick heads up the next chapter will probably jump around a little, time wise, but I'll do my best to keep it as clear as possible. Please leave a review on the way out, I love hearing from you all.**

 **That-Geek**


End file.
